Don't Take The Girl
by Stir-OF-Echoes8877
Summary: Ashley/Aiden ONESHOT basically. It's suuuupppeerrrr cheesy, so feel free to roll your eyes.


**Disclaimer : South,and it's characters aren't mine. Yeah,yeah and the sky's blue.Big freakin whoop!**

**Authors Note :** **This was inspired by a song called Don't take the girl By Tim McGraw to explain Aiden And Ashley's past together growing up together,and their relationship.I****t's only in parts of it,but it's there.****Some of the characters are gonna say the lyrics too,so yeah.****I blame this song fully for me even thinking of actually writing a story from it.Damn you Tim McGraw!(shakes head)**

* * *

**Don't Take The Girl (ONE SHOT...maybe?)**

_  
_"Daddy!Look!"Aiden screamed with joy.His father saw that he had caught a fish,and smiled.

"Good job son,now reel it in,"he suggested propping himself behind his son gripping onto the rod.

"Wow!Dad it's a big one!"The little boy struggled at first,but soon got used to the forceful pulling,and pushing motions the fish was throwing his way.

After much anguish,the boy had won the fight holding up a hooked bass as his prize.

"Look Daddy!He's really,really big!Can you see?!"

His father belted out a hearty laugh,and tussels the boy's dark locks until they stood up from the static.

"Yes,yes I see it.You did awesome little buddy!High five!"He held out one of his freckel-covered hands to smack against the boy's miniature palm.

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole..._

"Well,Well she made it,"Aiden's father said to himself.The little boy looked up at him in confusion,and frustration.

He away from the boat,and entrance of the peer where a girl stood.Her long brown hair was braided to the sides into two neat piggtails that fell just below her collarbone.Her skin almost glowed from the sunset's beams as they danced around her.

_His dad looked down and smiled,said we cant leave her behind..._

"I asked her to go Aiden,she wants to go,"he told his son firmly and waved the little girl to come.

"Dad!"Aiden whined with a stomping of his feet making the boat they were in rock unsteadily beneath them.

Aiden had already met this girl before in school. She's a new student,and had only been here for about a week.The first time Aiden saw her,he kept getting this overwhelming feeling to walk up to her,and hug her for no reason.Being the young age he was,this confused the boy greatly.But he still tried it anyway.As he walked up to her,she took one look at his face then ran away without a word.From that day on,Aiden swore that he would never,ever be her friend.

_"_Son...I know you dont want her to go_,"_his father whispered placing a hand on his son's small shoulder,_"_but someday you'll change your mind_."_

The litttle boy pondered that for a moment before he started to beg,"_Take Jimmy Johnson,take Tommy Thompson,take my best friend Bo!Take anybody that you want as long as she dont go!_Dad please?!,"Aiden urged."_Take any boy in the world_..." He tugged on his dad's shorts."_Daddy please?Don't take the girl."_

His father didn't answer his plea,but instead helped the girl onto the boat.

I pretended to be concentrating on the water when my eyes accidently landed on hers,and I quickly looked away feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"I'll get ya' geared up Ashley."Aiden's Father helped her get into her lifejacket.

When she was all set,father glanced at the fish I caught earlier,and asked, "Do you wanna' keep it,and show mom when we get home?"he asked his son unhooking the fish,and holding it tightly in his gloves.

Aiden glanced over at the quiet girl at the head of the boat just missing her snap her head back around to watch the lake even though he could tell she was watching them intently out of the corner of her eye.He remembered people saying that she was a major animal lover,and how much it hurt when she saw people hurt them.

The little boy peered up at his father,and shook his head."No...put it back."

Ashley let out a deep exhale.He saw that she was smiling.

"Thanks."She flung her arm back,then wisked it forward sending a stone about ten yards out.

"I didn't do it for you,"he said."I did it for the fish."

She caught onto that obvious lie,and laughed.

"Well the fish is very greatful."She smiled sweetly at him,gave Aiden one last look before throwing another stone.

_Same old boy Same sweet girl...Five __yea__rs down the road..._

_He held her tight and kissed her gently infront of the picture show..._

Ashley giggled as Aiden began to tickle her waist.They were sitting with a group of friends in the back of the classroom where it was easier not to be seen.

"Aiden we're gonna get-"He clamped his hand over her mouth smothering her words.

"Shush,"he urged when he heard something that sounded like a gun being fired.He looked around at all the other students in the classroom,and saw that they had not moved an inch since that we were watching a documentery about World War 2.

The girl tore away his hand leaving a red hand print across her lips,and chin where blood had rushed back.Over the past couple of years the girl's face became more rounded and woman-like.She had grown out of putting her hair into piggytails,and now wears in a pony tail.But out of all the ways Ashley had changed,Aiden still saw her the way she looked that day at school.

Aiden's appearence had grown greatly too.His voice had become lower,and more like a teenage boy's should.His grew atleast two feet,and cut his hair shorter all raven-styled,only letting it down rarely to where his black bangs curl over his forehead.

"What are you doing?"she pleaded to the agitated boy."Why are you-"

"Shush!Ash,just listen."They stayed silent until Ashley heard something that made her jump.

"What is that?I-Is that gunshots?"Aiden nodded,and that only made Ashley more terrified.

"We gotta tell someone,"he said no longer whispering.

He grabbed my hand,and stood to his feet.Searching around the room,he finally found where the projector was playing.After tripping,stumbling,and hopping over several bodies of annoyed students he reached the projector and shut it off.

"I need you too listen!Be quiet!Please?!"he yelled over the noise of chattering kids.

"If you don't we might die!"I yelled,and that seemed to slice through all the hestarics in the room leaving fear,and worry to feed on them.

"What are you talking about Dennison?"said one of the stunned teachers near the projector at the time.

"Just listen!That's all I ask,please?"He stopped and listened–nothing– only the sounds of the russeling students.Again,more popping noised carried through from the hall outside."Wait!Just one minute!"This these shots were closer,more audible. Everyone heard them.Everyone,even Aiden and ashley,were completely horrified at that second.

Through the buzzing heads of the crowd,Aiden saw the door to get busted open almost knocking it off of it's hinges.Two men wearing ski masks and hoodies walked into the room.One with a gun fastened to a sling across his chest,and the other with gun in hand.

The room had only two exits.One being the door that was just kicked in.The other exactly behind Ashley at the other end of the room.

One of the teachers tried to reason with the men,but the gunman with the slinged weapon shot him down without a seconds glance.

One round after the other students,too,fell to the ground fleeing to safety.

Ashley was shoved to the ground trying to get past the dense wall of bodies.Several students had escaped through an unseen door behind a shelf that they knew would lead them down to the basement,then to a gate that lead to the outside.

One of the gunman had gone in after them leaving the other.His attention was turned to a woman screaming frantically in one of the corners.

"Shut up!S-Shut up or I swear!"He swung his gun at her face,and knocked her unconcious.

Then his attention was inverted to a girl crawling on the floor.She grabbed at her ankle as pushed herself away from him,and toward the basment door.The gunman slowly saultered over to her,and Aiden stalked behind him with a sperical solid glass paperweight he took from a desk.

"Why did you kill them?!"Ashley screamed looking at fellow students laying dead around her.

He laughed raising his weapon to her head."Why not?"

"Arggh!"Aiden hurled himself at the man,and smashing the paperweight against his head.

"Come on!"He urged taking Ashley's hand,and pulling her through the door that had been broken in.They ran down a hallway leading outside,and practically leaped down the front steps.

They were almost a block away from the school, when Ashley started having trouble breathing from their excessent running.Aiden could see a couple of kids running down the street,and he quickened his pace.

"Aiden stop!I-I can't breathe!"Ashley yelled at him,and stopped running.

Aiden turned around,and saw someone behind his girlfriend."Ashley!"

_Stranger came and pulled a gun..._

_Grabbed her by the arm...__said,'if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm...'_

"Get down!Now!"he barked jabbing the gun into Ashley's side.Aiden dug into his pockets pulling out everything he had.

_"T-Take my money,take my wallet-"_He remembered the watch on his wrist,and quickly removed it. _Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me,a__nd here's-"_

"Shut up!Give it to me!"He grabbed the objects form Aiden's hand still gripping tightly to Ashley's arm.

"Y-you can go now.You have what you want!J-just please go!"

"What if she's what I want?Huh?"He sneered pressing his face against the girl's hair,and took a deep inhale as she squirmed away from him.

"No!We won't tell the cops!W-we'll say that we didn't see you!Please,don't.Please,don't take the girl!

_Same old boy Same sweet girl...Five __years down the road..._

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?!That you could hide _that_ forever?!,"he yelled pointing to a bulge on her stomach.

"Aiden just calm down!"She yelled at him as he paced infront of her."Your making me dizzy!Stop!"

"Calm down?Your three months pregnant Ashley!"

"Or give yourself a stroke,"she folded carefully falling back onto the couch with her hands clutched against the growing baby bump she had been sporting for the past few months."Fine by me!"

"How could you NOT tell me!I'm the father,aren't I?"

"Of course you are!What,do you think I would cheat on you?"

"Well that did cross my mind!I mean,how could it not?You got drunk,and slept with fucking Kyle about _two_ months ago at that damn party!"

"I didn't sleep with Kyle!We were broken up Aiden!I only said that to make you jealous!I didn't know I was pregnant until a month ago!"

Aiden knew he wouldn't win this fight anyway,so he gave up and sat down in the nearest chair.His girlfriend was now going to be the mother of his child.Their child.

_Oh god_,Aiden thought to himself;His head in his hands.

"It's okay Aiden,"Ashley reassured him deciding to get up.But that wasn't going to be done easily. She leant forward several times before finally staggering to her swollen feet."I'm fine,we're gonna be fine."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad,"he whispered.

She smiled,and perched herself on the edge of a table infront of Aiden's chair."I can't believe I'm going to be a mom.i don't have a moternal bone in my body."

"I'm seventeen...and I'm pregnant,"she scolded herself.

"So..."he muttered."So what are you going to do with it?"

_Five Months Later..._

"A-Aiden?"Aiden heard Ashley call out from the bathroom,and woke him from his sleep.He pulled away from his bed,and opened the bathroom door.

"Ash?Are you okay?You've been in here for lilke-" He saw Ashley's bent figure on the floor."Baby what's wrong?!"

"Aiden,I can't..."she stuttered out sobbing into his arm as he held her close."I can't feel t-the baby.It-it isn't moving, something's not-"

"Ashley?What happened?"he questioned worried that she had fallen and hurt herself,or the baby.

"S-somethings wrong...I-I'm bleeding..."she whispered looking down at the blood down her legs,and underneath her.

"Isn't that normal?"her boyfriend asked mortified to look anywhere else other than her teary brown eyes.Ashley's sobs began to deepen,and she started to feel her body shake in Asiden's grasp.

"N-no!This ins't right Aiden!Something's wrong!"

"The baby?"she nodded her head,and Aiden started to cry too."Hos-hospital.Get up Ashley!We need to go now!"

_Doctor says the babys fine,but you'll have to leave..._

_Cuz' his mammas fading fast,and..._

"I'm sorry young man,but I'm afraid there's not much more-"

"No!Please you have to get in there!Save her!Go!"Aiden pleaded to the doctor clutching into his white coated arms."I can't lose her!Just...Please save her."

The doctor nodded his head,and Aiden let go of his arms."I'll do my best to save her Aiden.I promise you."The doctor ran back into the room.

Aiden hit his knees,and there he prayed."Please God...don't take her away from me!Please?!I can't live without her,our little girl can't live without knowing her mother!"He took a moment to wipe the river of tears away from his eyes.

"Take me..."Aiden looked intently at the ceiling above him."Take me!Not her!Not her...take me."

"Take the very breath you gave me..."His shoulders rocked back,and he found the tears running down his face shooting down at his shirt like bullets.

"Take this heart from my chest,"he whispered,and pounded the area where his heart was."I'll gladly take her place if you let me...Make this my last request."

"Take me out of this world...God,please!Please,don't take the girl."

**

* * *

**

!Read and Review!

Okay now I know that people don't like the Ashden pairing on South.There's quite alot of them on here,and I,being one of them,like those odds.  
But I can't help but think that since people are basically only writing spashley stories.Again,I being one of them,am not saying that's a bad thing.That is soo far from it.It's just I've had this idea,this nagging idea in my brain about writing an Ashden storyline instead of spashley.

So,I'm proposing this.If you like this little story,I will continue with a sequel full-length story w/chaps.But it won't be Ashden for long,no that would be a problem for me.If you like the idea,I'll make it kinda a Spashley/Ashden for awhile,but from there I don't know yet.What do ya think?


End file.
